


This Is Home.

by childofgreeceandrome



Series: Mpreg Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of angst, backpains, pregnancy pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2:</p><p>KagaKuro Mpreg prompt: Kuroko is very far into his pregnancy and though it's going well his lower back is starting to hurt terribly. Pregnancy pains suck. Will dady help out? Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted by anon, I hope you enjoy the fic!

"Are you sure about this?" Kagami asked for the upteenth time. Tetsuya had been hearing that question since the morning and honestly, he was starting to get tired of it, though he could understand where the preoccupation was coming from.  
  
"Yes, Taiga, I'm sure", Kuroko answered as he had been doing all day, his voice calm and serene.  
  
The redhead looked at him with a worried expression on his face, but he sighed a moment later, defeated. "I don't want to leave you alone", he finally muttered.  
  
With difficulty, Kuroko stood up from the bed where he had been watching his husband get ready. He waddled, more than walked, and stood in front of his enormous partner, putting one of his hands in his bicep. "Himuro-kun is leaving tomorrow, you won't see him in months, you have to go."  
  
"But, Tetsuya...", Kagami started.  
  
"Taiga", Kuroko said, his voice a bit more forceful. "I'll be alright, the only thing we two will be doing tonight is sleep." His words were accompanied by his hands placing itself over his very rounded stomach.  
  
The taller man seemed ready to argue back, but a pointed look from the pregnant made him see he was about to fight a lost battle. "Alright." His shoulders slumped along the spoken words.  
  
"You make it seem as if I'm forcing you to go," Kuroko said, amused.  
  
He received the response he had been expecting, as the redhead seemed confused for moment. "What? No, of course not!", Kagami grumbled and after a moment, he sighed and looked at the clock in their bedroom. "I should be going." The pregnant man nodded and already feeling tired of standing on his feet, moved again to his previous spot and sat in the foot of the bed.  
  
"Give my greetings to Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun", he asked, his hands rubbing over his clothed stomach.  
  
The redhead nodded immediately. "I'll have to him hear all night whining about you not being there." Kuroko would have sworn he even pouted a bit.  
  
The comment made Tetsuya smile. "I'll call him tomorrow after he drops Himuro-kun off at the airport."  
  
"That's a good idea. Well, I'm leaving." His words didn't match his actions, as he didn't move even an inch towards the door. And so, Kuroko stood again and decided to accompany him to the entrance of their apartment. As he opened the door, he was met with two dogs looking at him with loving faces.  
  
Nigou, now an adult and a big dog, watched him with blue eyes very familiar to him. His son, Sangou, who was almost a year old and still a pup, stared at him with friendly and bright brown eyes.  
  
"See? I won't be completely alone, Taiga”, he said, gesturing to the dogs before he motioned for them to stand aside. The redhead walked besides them, giving them a little pat on their heads before he hurried out of the corridor and into the living room.  
  
Years of dating and living together had alleviated Kagami's fear of dogs, but even in their present he still felt dubious around them. However, and thankfully, he had never implied to Kuroko that he should put aside his love for dogs, and had even agreed to the idea of keeping one of Nigou's pups a few months ago.  
  
Funnily, three months later he had been told that another baby would join their household, though this time, a very human one.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Tetsuya followed the redhead's footsteps and joined him at the main door of their apartment.  
  
"Call me if anything happens", Taiga said as he put his keys in his front pocket and his wallet on the backside one. He was wearing his typical tight and black shirt and grey jeans and, for a moment, Tetsuya was distracted by them and the amazing way it hugged his well defined muscles.  
  
Though he would only be staring until after he gave birth because he felt too huge and too uncomfortable to try anything related with sexual interactions. After all, he only had three more weeks to go before his due date came around.  
  
"Okay", Kuroko agreed, his blue eyes returning to the taller man’s face, "have fun."  
  
"You too", he answered and the two smiled. It was an inside joke between them, as sleep had become his favorite hobby since he passed the seventh month mark and it brought all the fun he could desire for at the moment.  
  
The readhead inclined his body and pecked his lips, his big hands resting in curvy hips, getting them as close as they could to each other without squishing the little life still growing inside of Kuroko.

“Goodbye, Taiga”, Tetsuya said and with another nod, his husband stepped out into the hallway of the building and closed the door behind him.

 

The blue haired man turned towards the empty apartment and went back to the bedroom, two loyal dogs climbing into the big bed after him. Their eyes were glued to him until he found a slightly comfortable position to sleep and soon, the three of them had dozed off completely.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up again, around ten at night, he checked the clock and realized he had slept for a couple of hours. However, he had been brought back into the consciousness land because of a very familiar pressure on his bladder and so, he slowly made his way towards the adjacent bathroom and finished his business quickly.

 

As he was washing his hands, a grimace crossed his face at the pain he started to feel on his lower back. Tetsuya hurried to his bed, but after a few minutes, he realized sleep would keep on escaping him as he was unable to find a good position to continue with his nap.

 

He gave up and arranged a few pillows against the headboard of the bed and turned on the television, on an attempt to distract himself and maybe be lulled back to sleep once more. His two canine companions got closer to him, Nigou resting against his calves and Sangou putting his head on his thigh; Kuroko started to pet him instantly.

 

It didn’t last long, as his back started to cramp again and he moved once more, laying on his side with a pillow between his legs and one against his back. Kuroko was able to ease the pressure on his back with that position but as soon as he started to feel sleepy, he was awaken by the kicks of the child inside of him.

 

A tired sigh escaped his lips at the motions, but he smiled a moment later and raised his shirt until his stomach was uncovered. His hands started to caress his stretched skin as he tried to get the baby back to sleep.

 

However, the child didn’t seem to have any intention of staying quiet and kept on doing somersaults inside of Tetsuya’s small body. Sadly, his back started to ache once more in that moment and now he was feeling pain from the two sides of his body.

 

A few minutes later, he decided to sit in the bed, though it wasn’t a very good idea as a pained gasp escaped his lips at the sudden pressure on his back. He took a few deep breaths to keep himself calm before he moved to the edge of the bed and, carefully, stood up from it.

 

Since his baby, whose gender was still unknown as he wanted to keep it a secret until they were born, had started to move inside of his abdomen, he had discovered that walking around for around half an hour would make them doze off again.

Nevertheless, the thought of standing on his feet for over thirty minutes while being eight months pregnant made him want to sit on the ground and cry until the pain and soreness disappeared magically from his frail body.

 

He glanced at the clock, it was a few minutes past eleven. Taiga would be coming home around twelve thirty or one in the morning, and he could only hope that by that time he would be feeling much better.

 

Kuroko walked around his room and even went to the kitchen to pick up a heating pad to place on his back before his feet started to ache too and he decided to go back to bed. After the heating pad was at a good temperature, he sat in the bed with his legs crossed and struggled for a moment to place it in his lower back, a relieved sigh escaping his lips at the alleviated feeling the pad brought to him.

 

But, twenty minutes later, which was the maximum time he had been recommended to use it, the pain had refused to disappear completely and the efforts he had made to make himself feel better turned useless as more time passed. Kuroko disconnected the pad and put it on the floor besides the bed before he gave up on his attempts, curling his body in the bed and waiting for the pain to subside.

 

Hormonal as he was, it didn’t take long for tears to start falling down his face as he whimpered in pain and frustration. Tetsuya sniffled and he clutched his pillow as another cramp coursed through his lower back. Inside of his abdomen, the baby kept kicking as if they were more awake than ever.

 

The only thoughts that went through his mind was how awful and bad he felt, this had to be the worst night he had had since he got pregnant and to make matters worse, he was all alone, his husband with his brother practically at the other side of the city.

 

The thought of Taiga made him cry a new wave of tears and without thinking too much about it, he sat in bed and dialed the redhead’s number as he shut tightly his eyes, trying to distract himself from the pain on his back.

 

Fortunately, his husband answered at the second ring. _“Tetsuya?”_

“Taiga.” Was the only thing he said before his crying worsened and was impossible for him to speak.

 

_“Babe? Why are you crying? Did something happen?”_

 

Later, when his mind was clearer, he would realize that the redhead was calm during all the duration of the call, as if he knew he couldn’t afford to freak out when his pregnant husband was already in the middle of a breakdown.

 

He probably did, actually.

 

“It hurts–it hurts so much.” He said, gasping for breath as he tried to spoke as clearly as he could.

 

 _“Where does it hurt?”_ Kagami asked and had to instructed him to take a couple of deep breaths before he made the question again. _“Tetsuya, where does it hurt? Are you going into labour?”_

 

“No, no.” He said immediately, as he tried to wipe clean his eyes, though they dampened again by new tears quickly. He had dealt with Braxton-Hicks contractions and this didn’t feel like those.

 

_“Where does it hurt, then?”_

 

“My–my back. I wanted to sleep but… but the baby woke up and did–didn’t want to go sleep again.” He sniffled. “They are kicking me so hard.” His voice broke at the end of his sentence.

 

 _“I’m coming to you, okay? I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Call me again if it gets worse.”_ Kuroko nodded at his instructions and didn’t even notice the fact that he couldn’t be seen. “ _Tetsu?”_

 

“O–okay.” He finally answered and with a few more words of reassurance, his husband hung up.

 

Those were the longest twenty minutes of his life, or maybe, Taiga took extra time to arrive home, because by the time the redhead was crossing the bedroom’s door, Kuroko was feeling as if his back was going to break at any moment.

 

“Tetsu”, he said as soon as he saw his pregnant husband, lying on his side and curled in a ball, his face pressed into a pillow he could see was dampened by tears. “Baby.” Their two dogs were laying by the smaller man’s body and carefully, Kagami made them move so he could get in the bed and help Tetsuya sit up for a moment.

 

“Taiga”, Kuroko mumbled, looking at him with swollen and red rimmed eyes, his cheeks were flushed and damp and his nose was slightly red too, his light blue hair disarrayed on the top of his head. “It hurts,” he said, his head falling against the redhead’s chest.

 

Kagami put his big hand on the other’s head and caressed his blue locks, trying to calm him down. “Do you want to got to the hospital?”

 

The pregnant man seemed to consider it before he shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

 

The redhead kissed his forehead before he stood up from the bed. “I’ll get you some medicine, okay? And we’ll try again with the heating pad.”

 

“Okay,” he answered, tiredly.

 

The pregnant man distracted himself with their dogs before Taiga came back again, his hands carrying a small white pill and a glass of water. Kuroko took them on his own hands and swallowed the pill before he drank all the liquid in the glass.

 

At his side, Kagami picked up the heating pad from the floor and waited for it to warm up before he put it around his husband’s back. A couple of minutes later he was relieved to hear Tetsuya sigh in relief, his muscles finally relaxing.

 

The two of them spent the next minutes in silence, both of them sitting cross legged on the bed, Taiga’s big hands caressing the top of Tetsuya’s big belly.

 

It was Kuroko who broke the quietness of the room. “How are Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun?”

 

“Good”, the redhead man answered. “Oh, that reminds me…”, he patted around his pockets before he put out his cellphone. “I was supposed to tell them what was going on with you,” he said as he texted his brother.

 

“I’m sorry for calling you like that.”

 

Kagami raised his head and looked at him confused. “What do you mean, ‘like that’?”

 

“Crying and freaking out”, the light blue haired man replied. He was playing with some loose threads in their comforter and avoiding his husband’s stare.

 

“Hey.” Tetsuya felt calloused hands on his face before he felt his chin be raised. “You’re eight months pregnant, you have all the right in the world to call me if you’re not feeling well. There’s nothing more important than your and our baby’s well being.”

 

Tears prickled at the back of his eyes and with a little huff of embarrassment, he wiped them away. “Sorry”, he mumbled before he realized his husband was looking at him with an expression that couldn’t be called anything else but loving and affectionate.

 

“I love you.” He said and Kuroko feel a blush crawl up to his pale cheeks.

 

“I love you too.” He mumbled before he got rid of the heating pad and climbed with a bid of difficulty in Taiga’s lap. Immediately, he was wrapped up in big arms that promised him warmth and safety.

 

And most of all, promised him a home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff! I loved writing this, I've never published a KagaKuro fic, so I hope I did well *-*
> 
> Remember that if you want to submit your own prompt you can do it here on the comments or in Tumblr. 
> 
> Take care<3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


End file.
